High School Musical 2: Un nuevo comienzo
by Ana 07
Summary: Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad y Taylor regresan de sus vacaciones de Pascua. Se encuentran con elementos nuevos en el instituto y con dos nuevos personajes muy importantes en la escuela. Leedlo, resumen de que va en el primer capítulo.TRxG, Sx?, Rx
1. Trama de la historia

Fanfic HSM  
Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el primer musical. Han sido las vacaciones de Pascua y hoy es el primer día en el instituto. Los chicos cada vez sienten más la presión de los estudios y del baloncesto, de la proximidad de fin de curso con todo lo que eso conlleva: la elección de universidad, conseguir becas, aprobar el curso con buenas notas… El nuevo musical no llega en el mejor momento, y para Troy y Gabriella es casi imposible participar. Además los dos sienten algo más que amistad por el otro, y desde aquel intento de beso en la final de baloncesto que Chad interrumpió, no han intentado nada. Por otra parte Chad y Taylor están muy bien, su relación va genial, pero poco a poco sus diferencias empiezan a separarlos y provocar discusiones. Dos nuevos alumnos llegan al instituto, dos hermanos clavados a Sharpay y Ryan. Este, que va saliendo poco a poco de la sombra que produce su hermana, y Sharpay, chocan totalmente con los nuevos alumnos, que viene dispuestos a arrebatarles su lugar en el instituto y en el musical.


	2. First Day in a New WorldAgain?

**First Day in a New World… Again?**

Gabriella bajó del bus escolar con paso firme. Recordaba divertida que la primera vez que había entrado en el instituto lo había hecho muy nerviosa, porque no conocía a nadie. Pero ahora era diferente… Su amistad con Troy y Taylor se había hecho más fuerte y había empezado una amistad con Chad, que le caía bastante bien. Apuro el paso. Tenía ganas de verlos. Gabriella abrió la puerta del instituto y entró. Esperaba encontrar animadoras hablando tranquilamente, gente jugando con balones, a la Srta. Darbus quejándose de cualquier cosa… Pero encontró un silencio sobrecogedor, tan sobrecogedor que echaba de menos el bullicio del que se había quejado tantas veces porque le impedía estudiar. En los pasillos no había casi nadie, y Gabriella miró su reloj, temiendo haber llegado tarde el primer día de clase. El reloj marcaba las 9 en punto, las clases empezaban a las nueve y diez, así que no llegaba tarde. Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos y, al doblar una esquina, chocó contra un chico, tirando todas sus cosas al suelo.

Oh, perdona, lo siento mucho, déjame ayudarte… - comenzó a disculparse Gabriella. Se agachó y empezó a juntar libros y libretas.

- Es lo menos que podías hacer, a ver si así aprendes a mirar por donde andas- dijo el chico, mirándola con desprecio. El chaval debía de tener su edad, era alto, pelirrojo y tenía los ojos grises. En ese momento llegó una chica idéntica a él.

¿Qué pasa, Rob?- le preguntó.

Nada, esta estúpida me tiró los libros- respondió él.

No soy ninguna estúpida- Gabriella se levantó y le tiró los libros al muchacho.

Sí claro. Vámonos, Meg.- él y la chica se marcharon, dejando a Gabriella sola, totalmente desconcertada.

"¿Quiénes serán esos engreídos? Se parecen a Sharpay y Ryan, incluso parecen peores…"; pensó Gabriella. Siguió caminando y de repente encontró a Troy.

Gabriella, ¿dónde estabas? Te estaba buscando- le dijo el muchacho.

Tuve un encuentro con unos engreídos. No sé quienes son- respondió.

Deben de ser los nuevos. Acaban de llegar. Hay una reunión en el gimnasio, no sé que quiere el director, pero está allí toda la escuela -. Troy la cogió de la mano y le dirigió una amplia sonrisa. Gabriella sintió un escalofrío.- ¿Vamos?- Gabriella asintió y echaron a correr.

Cuando llegaron al gimnasio buscaron a Chad y Taylor, los encontraron en una grada, besándose. Gabriella y Troy se sentaron junto a ellos.

¿Por qué tenías que venir a cortarnos el rollo, tío?- le dijo Chad a Troy.

Si siempre estáis besándoos, por dos minutos que paréis no os vais a morir- le respondió Troy.

Callaros, que el director va a hablar- les dijeron Gabriella y Taylor.

El director se levantó, carraspeó y comenzó a hablar.  
- Los he reunido aquí para presentarles a dos nuevos alumnos muy especiales. Son Robert y Megan McGraw, hijos del senador McGraw, que se han mudado a Alburquerque y han entrado en nuestro instituto para completar sus estudios de canto y actuación con la Sta. Darbus. Espero que los recibáis bien. Podéis iros.

¡Esos son los estúpidos que me encontré esta mañana!- dijo Gabriella.

¿Qué? Me perdí- Troy se giró y miró a Chad y Taylor, que se estaban besando de nuevo.- Gabriella, porque los llamas estúpidos, ¿nos lo puedes expli…?

El timbre sonó y se marcharon a clase. Cuando entraron todo el mundo estaba allí. Sharpay mirándose a un espejo, Ryan colocándose el sombrero, Zeke sacando unas galletas de su mochila para comérselas cuando la Sta. Darbus entró en el aula, seguida por Meg y Rob.

Con el reinicio del curso escolar llega el musical de verano. Las inscripciones ya están abiertas, y por primera vez, habrá dos parejas protagonistas. Espero que todos sigáis el ejemplo de vuestros compañeros Robert y Megan y os apuntéis. Porque el teatro nos eleva por dentro, despertando la belleza interior que algunos tienen más que oculta tras sus trajes de jugadores de baloncesto y animadoras… ¡Danford, Bolton! Quieren guardar de una vez ese balón y callarse. ¡15 minutos de castigo! ¿Han tomado por costumbre que los castigue el primer día de clase acaso? ¡Porque les advierto que es una muy mala costumbre! – Gabriella y Taylor intercambiaron una mirada mientras se reían disimuladamente de la bronca que la Darbus les echaba a Troy y Chad.- Montez, McKessie, ¡castigadas! ¿Alguien más quiere que le castigue? Bien, prosigamos, el teatro embellece sus almas, los lleva a un plano superior…

En ese momento sonó el timbre y todos se marcharon de la clase de la Darbus.

¿Qué toca ahora?- preguntó Chad.

Tenemos una…;¡Ay!- exclamó Taylor. La acababan de empujar Meg y Rob.- ¡Mirad por dónde vais estúpidos!- Ellos la ignoraron.- Tenemos hora libre. Vamonos Chad- dijo Taylor enfadada.

Chad y Taylor se marcharon dejando a Troy y Gabriella solos.

¿Qué tal las vacaciones?- le preguntó Gabriella.

Como siempre. Nos fuimos a una playa en una isla de Caribe, así que jugué al baloncesto, hice surf y más baloncesto.

¿Todas tus vacaciones son tan monotemáticas? ¿Siempre deporte?

Sí, prácticamente es lo único que hacemos mi padre y yo. ¿Tú qué tal?

Nos quedamos aquí. Mi madre hizo un curso para su trabajo. Está intentando conseguir el mayor número de extras para su currículo para que la acepten en algún lugar cerca de donde vaya a la Universidad.

Es cierto, la Universidad… Tenemos que decidir pronto. Ya estamos casi en mayo… No me gusta pensar en eso, marcharme de aquí, separarme de Chad, Jason, Zeke, Taylor… y de ti. Te eché de menos.

Yo también- por un instante los dos se quedaron callados sin hacer nada, pero a Troy se le iluminó la cara con una sonrisa.

¿Sabes qué? Te voy a enseñar mi nuevo refugio. El otro día subí al antiguo y me encontré a Chad y Taylor enrollándose, así que decidí cambiarlo. ¿Vienes?- Troy le dio la mano, y los dos sintieron un escalofrío. Segundos después ya estaban corriendo en busca del refugio "top secret" de Troy.

**Notas de la autora: espero que el fic les vaya gustando, por ahora no es muy divertido pero los primeros capítulos suelen ser un rollo, ya que hay que introducir la historia. Espero reviews!**


End file.
